Happy Little Pill
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: In which Virgil has a lot of problems that he needs help with, but isn't ready to tell the others. Oneshots. Prinxiety. Sanders Sides. I don't really know if this should have been the rating or if it should have been M. TW: Drug and alcohol addiction. Also in a Oneshot book. Please ignore the A/N at beginning, it doesn't make sense unless you are reading the whole Oneshot book.


**A/N: So here you have it. A book of random oneshots. About books and YouTubers. Enjoy. Without further ado, I give you a Prinxiety oneshot. TW: Drug addiction, day drinking** **. Also this is the beginning of the Troye Sican section, so yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Sanders Sides.**

 **Happy Little Pill**

 **Virgil:**

It had started small a hit here, a hit there, but then it turned into an escape. Now I've almost managed to semi-clean up my act. I mean sure, I'm a day drinker, but at least I'm no longer addicted to cocaine. Now I only take a hit when it's the only thing left to help me escape. Escape the reality of my existence. The fact that I'm not only anxiety, but also depression.

Today, I don't know what to do. I'm finally going to tell the other sides and Thomas that I'm also depression. I don't want to be drunk off my ass, but there's also no way I'm doing this sober. I took three shots, and decided that that was enough.

Then I sank up into the real world. "Thomas, I have something to tell you and the others. Can you call them up?"

"Sure Virgil, I'll call them," he replied

Everyone sank up, and I said, "Guys, I have to tell you something serious, and I want you to promise to be nice about it."

I waited until they had all nodded before continue. "I'm not just Thomas' anxiety. I'm also his depression."

At once everyone broke into speech.

"How long have you known?" asked Logan, logical as ever.

"A few months," I replied.

And, with that Roman broke the silence and said, "A few months? A few months?" He said it quite angrily. He then began a long rant, that I would never know because at that moment I began a flashback.

It was the day that I figured out that I was also depression. As soon as I figured it out I left. My room, that is. I went into the parts of the mind palace that had never been explored. Eventually, I got to a room full of lights, people, sounds and signs.

They all seemed so happy and peaceful. My only issue was that everyone's eyes were glazed over. All of the sudden everyone's head turned. At first I thought they were looking at me, but then I turned around and saw him. Deceit. He was flanked by two of the other sides who I didn't know. They were for some odd reason pushing shopping carts.

Before I knew what was happening, everyone was lining up. I was about to leave, when Deceit spotted me and called me over. And, so I walked over.

"Virgil, my old friend," he said.

" Hello Deceit," I said.

"So, I take you've figured out that your depression," he said.

 **(A/N I know Deceit has to lie, but I think he only has to lie in front of Thomas)**

"I have," I said, in a very depressed voice.

"Well I can't cure depression, but I can help it at least for a little while," he said

"Okay, what's your price," I asked.

"Today, it's free of charge. When you need more come back here and bring some money and I'll give you more," said Deceit.

He held out a bag full of white powder and a bottle. Immeadiately my guard went up, but I forced myself to calm down.

"Snort the powder for it to work, and if you want something less potent on a good day take a few swigs out of the bottle," he said to me, a small smile on his face.

Well it turned out he gave me cocaine and alcohol. The worst part was that it had the possibility of hurting Thomas. But, I took it for months, and it didn't do anything. I still ended up quitting the cocaine unless I was super depressed. The alcohol however, I took a liking to. I became a daydrinker.

I jerked out of my flashback with a vigor, and saw everybody looking at me, concerned. And, I couldn't handle it. I sank out of reality and back to my room. I knew immediately that I was going to need the powder. Four walls and a bottle were not enough.

I got back to my room fast. I immediately read towards my cabinet. There it was. My cocaine. I got it out and immediately poured some on the table. I got out a small straw and snorted it. That was when the euphoria washed over me and I say down, back against the wall, and slept.

 **Roman**

I don't know why what I said to him affected him so much. All I said was that we love him and that it would have been fine if he told us earlier. And it is true, we do love him. I just love him the most. You see, I'm in love with him, and it makes everything so much worse.

After he ran off I wanted to go after him, but the others wouldn't let me. They wanted to talk about how to talk to him. But, then I got to the point where I was like, bye bitches. I don't think I actually said that, but it was implied.

Anyway, I dashed upstairs and knocked on Virgil's door. I heard him whisper faintly, "Come in." I immediately rushed inside, and what I saw horrified me.

He was slumped against the wall, a bag in his hand, looking dead to the world. The second he saw me, he stumbled onto his feet and shuffled towards me. He threw an arm around my neck, called me "Ro Ro," and proceeded to kiss me straight on the mouth. And, despite knowing that something was wrong, for a split second I kissed him back.

But, then I snapped out of it. I pulled away and he stumbled back slightly. He didn't seem upset or disgruntled, but instead care free. I noticed a name on the bag he was holding, and I grabbed the bag. Reckless, I know, but very beneficial in the end. It turned out that the bag was labeled: cocaine, 5mg, from Deceit.

That was it! Of course! How could I have been so stupid! Of course, the bloody love of my life was on fucking cocaine. All the signs were there. But, at least there were two things I could do now. I could now help him and beat the shit out of Deceit.

First things first, I had to get Virgil downstairs. I accomplished this by putting his arm around my shoulder and walking downstairs. I laid him on the couch and told Logan and Patton to look after him before running out the door and into the main mindspace.

I headed towards the back, where I found a room full of people with glazed eyes. It was like a rave. That was the only way I could put it. And, at the front, stood Deceit. I made my way to the front where he was selling drugs to the people.

After what feel like forever, I got in front of him, and proceeded to knock his teeth in. Then I came pretty close to killing him while I was beating him up, but didn't do that Thomas's mind wouldn't have to reset. It was a pain in the ass every time it happened, so I, unfortunately, didn't kill him.

And, besides, I needed to get back to Virgil. I sank back into the mind palace's living room, just as Virgil began to stir. He sat up muttering, "Where's Roman?"

I answered without a thought, "I'm here my love. You're okay now. Just rest and remember, I love you."

"I love you too Roman, and I'm sorry," Virgil said back.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault. Just rest now," I replied. And, with that he laid back down and went back to sleep.

 **Later**

Virgil had begun to stir again. As soon as he opened his eyes, I engulfed him in an embrace.

"I want you to promise me you'll never do that again, okay Virgil? You scared me so much. I love you too much for you to hurt yourself like that. You're the only thing I care about. So, please, promise me you'll never do that to me again," I pleaded with him.

"I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. And, I love you too. You mean the world to me. And, when I say I love you, I don't just mean in a friend way. I'm in love with you. So, I really can't live without you. How do you think I got the strength to while cocaine for the most part. Because it was you. I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend," Virgil said very rapidly.

"I want to be your boyfriend to do this great. Do you think we should tell Logan and Patton. Since it's pretty obvious that we just became official," I said.

"Sure," he said blushing, and off we went to tell them the good news. We were finally going to be at peace.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one shot. My next one shot is going to be a phanfiction based on the song Make You Love Me by Troye Sivan. Please review if you read this. Also shout out to my friend who this is getting emailed to the second this goes. He has helped me so much. Bye**

 **Claressia Heronstairschild**


End file.
